


Clarification Needed

by APlaceForMyFantasies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, High School, Kara Danvers has powers, Kara and Lena are gay for each other, Kara is Bi, kara and winn are best friends, kara is a gay mess, lena is SUPER gay, so is lena, winn is having way too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APlaceForMyFantasies/pseuds/APlaceForMyFantasies
Summary: Kara is a fumbling mess trying to adjust to her powers while also trying to handle the major crush she has on one very specific brunette.Lena is a certified genius who just wants to go on a date with Kara.---Based on the Tumblr prompt---Person A: [Person B] do you want to get coffee sometime, maybe?Person B:  Uh-ye-yeah!?Person A:  Great! Um after school?Person B:  Yeah after school it is... Wait. You do mean that in a gay way right?Person A: Yes, in a gay way.Person B: Full homo?Person A: A full homosexual coffee date.





	Clarification Needed

“Soooo… I know we said that we would have game night tonight, but could we maybe raincheck?” Winn stopped and looked at her, concern filling his eyes as he took her in.  


“Kara, you never miss a game night, what’s going on?” He noticed Kara was suddenly more nervous and fidgety. She grabbed Winn by the arm and pulled him down the hall and into an empty classroom. No one was there since it was the middle of lunch period.  


“You know Lena? Lena Luthor?”  


“You mean the same Lena Luthor you’ve been crushing on for the past year?” Winn’s shit-eating grin was growing ever so slightly at finding out Lena was the topic of conversation. Kara blushed knowing her friend knew all too well how much she likes the young Luthor.  


“Yeah well... shesortaskedmeoutearlierinclass.” Kara rushed the words out in a tidal wave, afraid that once she spoke them, they might not actually be true.  


“I’m sorry, what was that?” Winn looked just as confused, if not more at Kara’s word vomit, his grin wiped from his face and replaced with utter confusion.  


Kara took a deep breath, remembering what Alex had taught her to remain calm when her emotions flared so as to not let her powers get out of hand.  


“Lena asked me out for coffee earlier in class today.” She was looking down at the ground, not ready to see the giant grin that had surely found its place on Winn’s face.  


“Kara! That’s awesome! This is everything you’ve dreamed of! You finally get to act on your crush instead of just ranting about how amazing she is to me every minute of the day.” He giggled as he saw the blush form on Kara’s face after being reminded of how obvious her feelings for the young brunette were. “So… tell me what happened! Spill!” He nudged Kara in the ribs to get her to start talking.  


“Well…”

_\--------------------- First Period -----------------------_  
  


Rao, Kara hated AP Calculus. It was just so _menial_ compared to Krypton’s math. She could barely stay awake as the teacher went on about integrals and the rules of integration. Don’t get her wrong, she hated the class, but she still had top scores out of all her classmates except one. She couldn’t wait to go to creative writing class with Ms. Grant after this, she was really starting to come into her own writing and she could tell Ms. Grant noticed even if the woman never got her name right.

As Kara’s mind began to drift further from the lecture, her thoughts came back around to a certain dark-haired, green-eyed girl who sat in the front row just a few seats ahead of her. Lena Luthor was a beauty in every way. She was the most beautiful girl Kara had ever seen, extremely kind and giving as she was head of the student service club and volunteered at the children’s hospital 3 times a week, and Kara was certain she was a certified genius with the level of classes she took while maintaining A’s in every one of them _(Kara knows this from all the times she’s seen Lena fundraising for events and visiting the hospitals. She is not a stalker. Nope. Just very observant.)_. Kara’s thoughts were often found thinking about the young girl. Sometimes about the emerald green eyes she wished she could stare into, other times she thought about the girl’s perfect, dark hair and wished she could run her fingers through it. Most of the time, though, she thinks about what it would be like to just be with Lena. Not necessarily in a romantic way _(although she has had those thoughts plenty of times)_ but in a platonic I-want-to-know-more-about-you way. She imagines them sitting together and discussing all sorts of topics, or them going on walks together and watching the stars.

In her dreamy haze she doesn’t register the bell ringing until it rings a second time, signaling she has one minute to get to her next class. Scrambling to pack her things up, she doesn’t notice the figure lingering outside the door waiting for her. As she rushes out the door a little too fast for humans she run straight into a body, knocking them back onto the floor.

“Oh wow, I am SO sorry I did not see you at all are you o- Lena?! Oh crap, Lena I am so sorry!!” After a few seconds of panicked rambles, she realizes she just rammed into the one girl who has held her heart for the past year and is suddenly overcome with embarrassment as her face flushes and she scrambles to help the girl up.

“It’s fine Kara,” she took Kara’s proffered hand, basking in the immediate warmth and trying not to focus on how nice it felt holding Kara’s hand in her own, “I’m okay Kara, just a little dust, no damage done.” Her lips quirked up seeing the still flustered blonde in front of her. She reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair that had fallen loose behind the blonde’s ear, earning a furious blush from her companion as her fingers trailed across the smooth skin of Kara’s face. Her eyes locked on the blue ones in front of her, neither girl making any attempt to move even as the bell rang signaling the start of second period. Standing this close to each other made the height difference that much more noticeable as Lena had to look slightly up to stare into Kara’s soft eyes.  


“I’m glad you’re okay. What are you doing out here anyways? Shouldn’t you be in your next class?” Kara’s face was suddenly colder as Lena’s hand dropped to her side to fiddle with the books she was holding. She tried to ignore the urge to reach out again, instead focusing on keeping herself grounded and calm.  


“I was actually waiting for you.” Lena fidgeted some more, seeming hesitant and afraid of how Kara would react to knowing she waited for her. “You seemed pretty out of it during class, so I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Lena looked up then, only to be met with a blinding, dimpled smile that made her heart melt.  


“Y-yeah, I’m okay, just got a little distracted and lost track of time.” Another blush forming as she remembers exactly what caused her to get so distracted in class. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind lately, I guess I didn’t even realize just how much there was swirling around in here hah.” She awkwardly pointed at her head then slid her hand behind her neck and scratched a bit before letting her hand fall to her side. It was then that she realized just how close she and Lena were to each other. She could feel the body heat coming off the girl, hear her breaths, and how fast her heart was beating. She seemed to have been staring a bit too long because suddenly, Lena was blushing and let out a little awkward chuckle.  


“Well if it helps, I’m here whenever you need me.” Lena smiled that small smile, her lips curling up at the edges just slightly, her eyes crinkling in the corners. Kara determined it to be her new favorite sight _(besides Lena in general)_.  


“Thanks Lena, I really appreciate that. I’ll take you up on that in the future. I think I’ve made you late enough for class though, so I’ll see you later?” Kara was slightly nervous asking that. She wanted desperately to spend more time with Lena and hoped the girl felt the same.  


“Actually, Kara, would you like to get coffee sometime, maybe?” Her confidence dwindling towards the end, hoping she didn’t seem too weird. After a few moments without a response, Lena started to backtrack. _‘Of course she wouldn’t want to go out with me, I mean just look at her, she’s so out of my league!’_ But before she could think any further, Kara came to her senses.  


“Uh-ye-yeah! I love to!” The smile Kara received in return easily made the last 5 minutes of being a fumbling mess completely worth it.  


“Great! Um, after school?” She couldn’t believe Kara said yes, she wished they could leave school right now and never come back but her mother would have her head if she did that, so she settled for after school.  


“Yeah! After school it is!” They were both smiling like idiots, happy they finally get to spend some real time together.  


Lena reached into her bag to get her phone to hand to Kara. “Here, put your number in my phone and I can text you the details. Have you ever been to Noonans?”  


“Yeah, I live a few blocks away from there. I LOVE their cinnamon buns!” Kara’s excitement grew tenfold at the thought of food and she had to remind herself to stay calm as to not start floating off the ground.  


Lena laughed a bit at the cuteness of Kara’s love for food and her dreamy face thinking about the cinnamon buns. She made a mental note to bring some of the sweets into school more often, if only to see that beautiful megawatt smile.  


After Kara gave her back her cell phone, she sent a quick text to let her know it was Lena and put her phone back in her bag. She made sure she had everything she needed for the rest of the day.  


"Well I better get going to class. If my mother finds out I was any later I don’t think I’d be able to leave the house for a week outside school.” She chuckled darkly and shook her head but made no move to leave.  


“I don’t want to get you in trouble. I’ll see you after school?” Kara turned a bit to start heading towards the gym.  


“Yeah,” Lena smiled shyly, “I’ll see you after school.” She turned away and started walking towards her AP Bio class. She was just about to turn the corner when she heard Kara call out her name.  


“Wait! Lena! Wait!” She jogged over to Lena who was waiting patiently, never able to deny Kara anything.  


“What’s up? Did I forget something?” A small panic started to rise as she thought she might’ve forgotten something important.  


“No, no, you didn’t forget anything. I just- you do mean that in a gay way right?” The look of confusion that crossed Lena’s face made Kara clarify her statement. “The coffee, after school? You meant it in a gay way right?” The crinkle between Kara’s eyes the only thing indicating how serious she was about the question.  


Lena giggled and smiled, “Yes, in a gay way.”  


“Full homo?” Kara’s need for clarification not yet met. She was still wrapping her head around the fact that Lena asked her out at all.  


Lena had to cover her mouth a bit as a small laugh came out. The look in Kara’s eyes telling her she needed to give an honest response so the blonde could relax. “Yes darling. A full homosexual coffee date.” She smiled fully at the end of her statement and reached out to brush some hair out of Kara’s face to further show her comfort. She decided to throw caution to the wind for once and be bold _(20 seconds of embarrassing bravery, right?)_. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Kara’s cheek, right at the edge of her mouth, close but not too close.  


Kara could only stand and bask in the feeling on Lena’s soft lips on her cheek, just a little further away from where she truly wanted them. It seemed to do the trick though, as Kara then blushed and nodded along with a giant goofy smile. “Cool. Awesome.” She kept shaking her head, still in a daze from the almost-kiss that just happened and started backing up towards the gym, realizing how awkward and weird she was being, “Uh, yeah I’m just gonna…” she pointed behind her, “I’ll see you after school though, on our _date_.”  


With Lena’s affirmative nod, Kara finally turned fully around and practically ran to the locker room. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet with joy. _'Lena Luthor just asked me out AND almost kissed me! Best. Day. Ever!'_  


_\--------------------- Present -----------------------_  
  
  


“Wow, could you have been any weirder?” Winn was laughing hard at how awkward Kara had acted throughout the whole ordeal. He received a light smack to the arm.  


“Hey! It’s not funny! I was really nervous okay?!” Kara was trying to stuff as much food into her mouth as possible to try and keep the embarrassment away. But she couldn’t help but feel amazing even with all the teasing simply because she has a date with one Lena Luthor.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first SuperCorp fic I've written (and also the longest one-shot I've ever published) so I hope I did it justice. I really enjoyed writing this and plan on writing more SuperCorp fics in the future! this was also unedited by anyone except me so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @2gay4function (gay rant/fandom page) and @unadvertisedfry (personal Tumblr where I post the most)  
> Feel free to message me with ideas or feedback or whatever else!
> 
> Also, let me know if you guys want a followup chapter with their coffee date!


End file.
